gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwrath
'''Overwrath '''is superhero themed fighting game created by Bestod. Story From the beyond of Cyberpunk, this is greatest place of multiverse during kept them away. Back in 3800, an ultraheroes are fighting against ultravillains while during among the strength. During two last ultrapowered, Bringore and Xelogore, one of the greatest and supreme ultrahero and ultravillain in the near history from the far far past, in 2873 year, two warriors are fighting among them, during that is currently in the modern. From that day, they are no longer in the history, in change to the Cyberpunk world, causing that, searching from among powerful and greatest ultras in the universe. From now they are divided into factions: the One Villainous Regime and Heroic Insurgency. They are fighting stand to dead, currently the ultimate campaign in the multiverse, if will fights in the Cyberpunk War. Gameplay and Features Overwrath haves the biggest gameplay is Injustice-based, within somepoint haves. Awakening as Shattered Mode during became unstoppable, but as have Power Perk, which is gain the special abilities. with the Unleashed Move, just like Terrordrome did. The game was improving as Ultra Burst, if gain the strength by DX and EX gauge, just like fashion of Meter Burn. There is the secret destruction move, MEGA Move, if can be used all powers. Also have two fatalities style that can used, for the heroes have the Heroic Brutality and for the villains have the Villainous Fatality. Characters Default * Ability Breaker * Actor Cast * Arlequin Harlequin * Army Commander * Azoma * Battlefield-Strong Boys * Boxrate and Fighting Thai * Brawl Crawler * Bruce Sovereign * C0mp7t4r G3m4r * Ctandrie * Dance Movement * Dark Crusade * Dead Killer * Deadly Alliance * Delta * Dramael * Elder Kreeyan * Electronica * Elemental-Fusion Girls * Eternity Violence * Excursia * Fashion Model * Fastorial the Rabbit * Flamezoid * Football Fighter * GEOgraphical * Giger Effect * Goldia * Gothic Folklore * Halkyre * Heresy Krypt * Hood Gangster * Human Legacy * Hunter Slayality * Infested Bizarre * Ink Figure * Jhild * Kamrader * Kodsmic * Kombatant * Kullsian * Lady Tokya * Leather Skin * Lili Secondary Dank * Luofocker * Maliguslayon * Mayor President * Medium Habit * Mentallia Sierri * Military Force * Musical Rhythmic * Nature Plants * Nefryara * Negypta * Nurse Saeki * Oblivion * Ovauma * Oxford Brittonian * Plasma Soldier * Pool Shaman * Positive and Negative * Prisoner Inmate * Puzzle Mortal * Queen Empress * Ratespita * Reign of Horror * Rock Metal * Romat Kornoge * Shattered Vengeful * Skilled Hacker * Snowfreeze * Soccer Player * Space Guardian * Special Mount * StarGaze * Supernatural Possession * Taimond * Tigrisa Crumon * Titanium Weapon * Tornurer * Urban Nightmare * Vogan Lemiter * Vunk * Winter Assault * Xenhoid Tightmare * Yage * Zarseer * Zeretic * Zombie Undead Unlockable * Bride Wedding (Beat Arcade Mode with 10 female villain characters) * College Student (Beat Arcade Mode with 20 male hero characters) * Ghost Poltergeist (Beat Arcade Mode with 30 criminal characters) * Muslim Islam (Beat Arcade Mode with 30 hero characters) * Physical Combat (Beat Arcade Mode with 20 male criminal characters) * Spirit Inferno (Beat Arcade Mode with 10 female criminal characters) * Terror Cowman (Beat Arcade Mode with 20 male villain characters) * Tomboy Battler (Beat Arcade Mode with 10 female hero characters) * Velhallen Beo (Beat Arcade Mode with 30 hero characters) Hidden * Arkform the Rabbit (Beat Arcade Mode with Fastorial and GEOgraphical) * Catty Visdom (Beat Arcade Mode with all female characters) * King Emperor (Beat Arcade Mode with all male characters) * Krollok (Beat Arcade Mode with Halkyre and Shattered Vengeful) * Ringerbell (Beat Arcade Mode with Yage and Urban Nightmare) * Turrur (Beat Arcade Mode with Negypta and Dramael) Bosses * Kockbiten (Sub-Boss) * Energy Immortal (Final Boss) Pre-Order * Townswitcher Story Chapters Insurgency Side * Chapter 1: Vunk * Chapter 2: Actor Cast * Chapter 3: Fastorial the Rabbit and Hunter Slayality * Chapter 4: Jhild * Chapter 5: Elemental-Fusion Girls * Chapter 6: Negypta * Chapter 7: Romat Kornoge * Chapter 8: Dead Killer * Chapter 9: Skilled Hacker and C0mp7t4r G3m4r * Chapter 10: Rock Metal * Chapter 11: Bruce Sovereign * Chapter 12: College Student and Tomboy Battler * Chapter 13: Snowfreeze and Arlequin Harlequin * Chapter 14: Football Fighter and Winter Assault * Chapter 15: Kombatant * Chapter 16: Dramael Regime Side * Chapter 1: Ctandrie * Chapter 2: GEOgraphical * Chapter 3: Flamezoid and Nurse Saeki * Chapter 4: Velhallen Beo * Chapter 5: Lady Tokya and Zarseer * Chapter 6: Ink Figure and Infested Bizarre * Chapter 7: Dark Crusade * Chapter 8: Musical Rhythmic * Chapter 9: Leather Skin and Plasma Soldier * Chapter 10: Mentallia Sierri * Chapter 11: Puzzle Mortal * Chapter 12: Maliguslayon * Chapter 13: Ovauma and Taimond * Chapter 14: Azoma * Chapter 15: Urban Nightmare * Chapter 16: Tornurer Society Side * Chapter 1: Army Commander * Chapter 2: StarGaze * Chapter 3: Soccer Player and Gothic Folklore * Chapter 4: Positive and Negative * Chapter 5: Pool Shaman * Chapter 6: Reign of Horror and Heresy Krypt * Chapter 7: Zombie Undead * Chapter 8: Prisoner Inmate * Chapter 9: Nature Plants and Electronica * Chapter 10: Ghost Poltergeist * Chapter 11: Human Legacy and Eternity Violence * Chapter 12: Hood Gangster * Chapter 13: Oxford Brittonian * Chapter 14: Space Guardian and Elder Kreeyan * Chapter 15: Titanium Weapon * Chapter 16: Deadly Alliance Category:Fighting Games Category:Futuristic Studios Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games